BREATH OF FIRE X
by GreatLarry
Summary: Story about Ryu as a dragon and his adventures with his friends. Inspired after reading many fanfics by others. Plz read and review.


BREATH OF FIRE X

This is a little different from the games, but I will try to include many of the main characters, some romance, etc. Also, because he is a Kaiser, Ryu will only start gaining his powers in his teens, because of how great his power is, it would be stupid to give it to him at age 5 or so.

(Also, the X in the title is not a five. It stands as the variable x, being able to take on any real value. If you do not understand this, go take an algebra class.)

I do not own Breath of Fire or any of its characters. sob :(

Prologue

_He was found as a baby at the statue of Ladon in Drogen. Nobody was able to claim him as their child, so the elder of the town, Ray, decided to take the boy in. From his blue hair and green eyes, it was obvious that he was a dragon, but who his parents were was a mystery. The elder raised him, and taught him the way of the dragon clan, even though the boy's draconic powers never manifested themselves. All the other children mocked him for being an orphan and never let him play with them because he was too weak. While the other children trained and transformed into dragons, all Ryu could do was barely lift a small sword. _

_Then one day, when Ryu was 12 years old, it happened. Ryu was out in the woods, taking a walk, when he heard the screaming of children. He came and found some of the tougher kids from the village fighting a demon. However, the demon was too strong for them, and was easily taking them down, even in their dragon forms. While Ryu did not care for them, he couldn't let them just die with him watching, so he stepped forward and drew his sword to fight the demon. The demon saw him and slashed at him with a clawed hand, and almost ripped Ryu in half. Ryu fell to the ground, bleeding profusely, while his vision was getting hazy. _

_Thump_

_Thu-Thump_

_Ryu's body started glowing golden, while the demon backed away in surprise. Suddenly, Ryu let out an inhuman scream, and his body was surrounded by a black sphere of light. After a few seconds, a white and golden scaled dragon emerged, fifty feet tall with a wingspan of several hundred feet. However, the dragon was completely berserk, and could not distinguish friend from foe. The demon took to the air to escape his deadly opponent, but not quickly enough to avoid the burning white fire the emerged from the dragon's mouth. The demon was instantly incinerated in mid-flight. At that moment, one of the other children got up and saw the giant dragon that had saved them. The dragon only saw enemies, and quickly destroyed this threat as well. Soon, the dragon had exhausted all its energy, and changed form back to the little boy it had emerged from. Ryu looked around and wondered what had happened, but quickly passed out from exhaustion. _

_When Ryu woke up, he found himself in his bed at the elder's house. He still felt exhausted both physically and in another way that Ryu could not describe. He remembered nothing of what had happened in the forest, except for the demon and passing out. Ryu walked outside, where the town was in uproar over the death of one of the children and the others being wounded. Ryu soon found out that another of the children had been conscious enough to see a giant dragon destroy a child, and had blamed it on Ryu. The parents of the child demanded justice, as the law said that a dragon using his powers to kill another dragon was punishable by death. The elder decided that the law was not in effect since Ryu was a child of 12 years, he was not responsible for his actions. The elder decided to exile Ryu from Drogen forever on penalty of death._

_That night, Ryu packed his few belongings into a bag. He tried to explain to Ray what happened, but his lapse in memory couldn't prove anything, and everyone had already taken sides against Ryu, so it would be his word against theirs. At that moment, Ray walked in with a bag. He gave it to Ryu, telling him that it was food and supplies that would last him three weeks. He also gave Ryu some armor and a cloak in case he got in trouble with some wild beasts or ran into bad weather. He told Ryu to head for Hometown and contact the Ranger guild, who would take him in and give him a job and a place to live. Ryu nodded understanding, and walked to the doorway. He said goodbye to Ray, knowing this would be the last time he saw the only family he had ever known. _

…

…

_10 years later…_

P.S. Please anybody review the story so far. I have no idea where it is going either, so let me know what u guys want to see and tips for improvement, seeing as this is my first fanfic. Also, let me know what other characters from the games you want to see in the story. Bow is gonna be in there, so is Katt and maybe Rand, Sten. I also haven't decided whether to have white wings or black wings Nina, so plz comment in your reviews.


End file.
